Tertia
by 80srox
Summary: Yes, it's another 'set after doomsday' fic. Although, it's a bit different from most of them. Anyways, Tertia is someone the doctor new from a long time ago. TenRose
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Lonely**

**Hi! Well this is my first story so I'd love if you give some advice on my mistakes, cause I'm not a very good writer! I know that it's confusing but it'll make sense, hopefully! **

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own the show Doctor who nor do I own The Doctor, Rose, or Martha.**

* * *

Bad Wolf Bay, Rose Tyler sits a year after she saw last saw The Doctor. Just waiting for that familiar noise the TARDIS made that was music to her ears. She waited, eyes closed, nothing. 

O

In a cave not so far from Bad Wolf Bay, there was a light blue box in what seemed to be a block of ice. Why wasn't it melting, it was a hot, windy day? Why was it there? There was a small crack in the ice, then, suddenly a bright yellow light from the inside. The block of ice blew up and all was left was that blue box. A pre-teen girl came out; the light came from her necklace. "About time"

O

"Where are we Doctor" asked a young woman in a red leather jacket. "Well Martha, we we're supposed to be in Texas, 1836, in the Alamo. Though it appears we're in some sort of ship." The Doctor said. "Maybe we should go back then, because this place is a bit creepy." "Martha, you've known me for about a year now surly you'd know that anything creepy, scary, and haunted, exciting adventures like that, is what I absolutely love. SO let's just walk around see what we find, eh?" he said with a big grin. "Of course, that's The Doctor an idiot that's going to get us both killed." Martha said rolling her eyes.

O

Rose opened her eyes, the caved a couple yards away from her blew up, and there was ice everywhere! She ran to it, it was an adventure to her, and she couldn't resist. She walk into a pile of rocks which used to be the cave. She hadn't realized the cave was this big; it looked miles and miles long. She walked slowly, and looked all around her for any clue or sign of what was going on.

It was getting dark and then there was clumps of ice everywhere, she walked really slow now, no telling what will happen next. "Just like old times, except without him" she said to herself about to cry. When a loud bang came from her left. Rose stopped, she now realized that she wasn't alone.

A bit more scared now she walked on, it was too late to go back she was on an adventure and nothing could stop her.

Rose was wondered if it was the doctor who caused all this commotion maybe he had found a way to come back to her and just had a bad landing. She could just imagine, him coming out of the TARDIS with that same pinstriped coat and that goofy smile saying something like "did you miss me". God she had loved him, more than anything.

Ouch" rose said she had bumped into something, she took a step back looked up and saw a big blue box, a huge grim immerged on her face "I knew he'd come!"

* * *

**PLEASE R&R I'd like it if you told me your opinion on it**


	2. Chapter 2:Who Are You?

**Like before I ask that you would give some advice/comments on the story. So anyways I hope it's still interesting! I have written 4 chapters so far but from there I don't know what to do, WRITERS BLOCK:(**

* * *

** Chapter 2: Who are you?**

Rose was smiling and stood there daydreaming about her and The Doctor back together. They would hug and then everything would be back to normal. She opened the door and "What the…."

The TARDIS was pink and purple! It look sort of the same but looked a bit more new and well was….girly. A small girl with a beautiful golden dress that went all the way down to her feet walked through the door. Her gown looked like a human dress but more space-like. The dress seemed to match with her long black hair with brown highlights in it. Not to mention her honey-brown eyes seemed to light up the whole room.

Rose ran to her and picked her up and jammed her to the wall, "Where is he? What have you done to him?" Rose said with anger. "Ouch, somebody woke up on the wrong side of the bed today." The girl said a bit bored. "Don't act like you don't know anything, where's The Doctor?" snapped Rose. "Doctor, Doctor who? Look miss I have NO idea what you're talking about. So just put me down and let me get a cup of tea and will sort this whole thing out, eh?" the girl said calmly. Rose hesitantly put her down.

O

Martha and The Doctor continued to walk and found an observatory that looked at the Earth. "I know where we are." The doctor muttered with tears on his check. "Doctor what's wrong, what is it? WHERE are we?" Martha said a bit scared.

O

The girl sat across from Rose on the kitchen table. "So why do you have the TARDIS?" Rose asked sipping her cup. "TARDIS, what's that?" The girl asked, a bit confused. "Time And Relative Dimension In Space, TARDIS, aren't we in it right now?" "What are you talking about" The girl said "We're in the TAPUTIS, that's Time And Parallel Universe Telepoter In Space. The Tardis is my bro-. Oh...My...God, this Doctor of yours, does he own the TARDIS?" "Yea" The girl just sat there, her eyes wide as if she were stunned. "Nevin."

* * *

**Sorry my chapters are so short, I usually only write them a page long on my microsoft word! I hope I got what TARDIS stood for right, and I know that TAPUTIS, Time And Parallel Universe Teleporter In Space, is a bit odd but I couldn't think of anything else! Please R&R! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Again, please R&R I'd really like some advice. I am not a good writer so...**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 3: Count to ten, Martha**

**"**Doctor tell me where we are!' Martha said but the doctor seemed to be somewhere else. He looked at his watch, "Martha count to ten." "What?" she replied. "just count" Martha closed her eyes and started to count "1…2…3…4…5…6, what's going on Doctor" she said. "Keep counting!" he answered. "…9…**10**!" She opened her eyes and saw the earth burning. "Welcome to 5.5/apple/26, the end of the world."

"I must have made a mistake on where I set us to go." The doctor muttered. "Don't you always?" Martha said smiling. "Oi". They started laughing. "So what's wrong, I mean usually when you make a mistake on where we go your just the same ol' doctor, but right now you seem a bit worried." Martha asked. "I've been here be for, about 2 years ago." He replied. "In fact I think we better hide 'cause in ten seconds a guy who will be blue, is going to walk down this hall.

The Doctor and Martha ran to a ledge. "Doctor I don't understand, why we have to hide, this doesn't make any sense." Martha muttered. Martha saw a blonde girl and a man with big ears talking to a blue man- err- alien. "She's my plus one" The doctor said smiling. "Doctor do you know them, if you do why can't we just talk to them?" Martha whispered. "Because that man is me and that's….Rose." The Doctor said with tears in his eyes. "Who's Rose and how can that man be you he's old with big ears? This isn't making any sense!" "I'll explain when we get back to the Tardis, if the old me sees the new me than it could cause a paradox and we'll the whole universe comes crashing down, so we best be off." "Well you're the doctor!" Martha said smiling.

O

"What's a Nevin?" asked Rose. "It's best I start from the beginning." Replied the girl. "But before I do , My names Tertia, yours" "Rose" "Rose? Nice Name! Well anyways, my name Tertia, means third because I am the 3rd person born to my mother and father. I have to other brothers, Ace and Nevin." Ace means one, he's the oldest and Nevin means saint. Though saint doesn't mean saint for time lords it means man of medicine, wich is probably how Nevin came up with The Doctor." explained Tertia. "Wait so how're you two separated?" Rose asked.

Well, we've been separated ever since mum and dad gave him The Tardis, The next minute him skimmed the manual of it and went out for some fun, never came back. 100 years later I was old enough for my own ship, the Taputis. The only difference between our ships was mine did everything his did plus I could transport to parrellel universes. Even though we were traveling on our own he'd still sedn a hologramto me and tell me how I was doing and if I wanted to go to lunch. Even though he asked he'd always have a "companion, as he called them, to introduce to me. Everytime he brought a different companion, I mean companion after companion after companion.

Rose was trying not to cry, she knew that the doctor had a lot of companions, but she didn't know he had hundreds, as Tertia put it, all this talk about the doctor made her feel even worse about him leaving her. "Rose, are you OK, I mean when I said hundreds I was just joking I mean it was only, 12 I think." Tertia said. "I'm fine just a bit tired, please go on with your story." "Rose, why don't you tell a story about you and the doctor. I mean out of his companions you're the prettiest, you must have some interesting stories."

"Well, there was this one time we visited New New York." For a couple more hours Rose was talking about her adventures with Nevin and they were injoying themselves, and it progress where they were burst out laughing when Tertia talked about The Doctors most embarrising moments when they were kids. After they started talking about other girlie things, like colors they prefer and their own childhood memories. Rose's phone rang, "Oh, it's my mum."

"Hello mum?" "11:00 pm, well time flew by, listen mum it's pointless of me driving back home all that way so I've made a friend, can I stay with her for a while? Thanks mum, bye." "Um, Tertia is okay if I stay for the night?" "Sure, the guestroom is the 3rd floor, turn to you second right, then first left, I secret staircase down and the first door to your right, go through the door behind the cabinet then go one stair up and you should be at your room, that's the shortcut anyways." directed Tertia. "Tertia, you're so much like him" Rose pointed out. "I've been told, and call me Tia!" smiled Tertia.

Rose finally got to her room "What are you doing here?" rose asked.. "Took you long enough I got here ten minutes after you left and that's the long way. Anyways, sorry to disturb you I didn't want to bring it up but the way you talk about him…..are you in love with Nevin? I don't want to be nosy or anything so you don't have to answer." Rose just looked away hiding her face. "I guess I should leave then." Tia said. Tia was opening the door… "Wait, Tia I'll tell you the answer! Yes- yes I was and am in love with him, always will!" Rose said hesitantly. "Thank you for telling me and I never did get to tell you how me and my brother got separate, eh?" "yea" "Well then came a war between the daleks and the time lords" " Wait what did he look like I mean what did his regeneration like thing look like? And if you're his sister, does that make you a Time Lord?" rose interrupted. "For the first question, he had brownish-blackish hair that went down to his shoulders, sort of curly hair, and dark brown eyes.

"Then he's not one of my doctors." Rose interrupted again. "You've saw him regenerate?" Tia asked. "Yea, scared me a lot! Although I wasn't complaining the new was kinda cute.! They both giggled. "Anyways for your second question, I'm not a Time Lord, I'm a Time Lady. Now on with my story, and hour before the Daleks attacked, I told Nevin that I was going to fight. We argued for a while then he said I could fight but he needed me to get weapons for the both of us in a Parallel universe. So I carried his tardis on the ship and we came to this universe. When we got out of my ship and we were inside a cave, he told me he left his sonic screw driver back on board and he said to go get it. So I did and he had the screwdriver thing all along and bolted the door."

"I told him to let me out, he said that this was for the best, that I would get killed if he didn't. he got a freeze blaster out of his ship and froze the outside of the ship and I defininatly could't get out. Then I notice he stole some of the power to take him back to his world, he took 3 geoframes, that's what get's my ship through parrelel worlds without doing any damage. The 3 geoframes, one to the universe back, the other to this universe to get me back, and one for both of to get back. He never did come back, and those 3 geoframes we're the last of my ship's fuel I could'nt teleport anywhere and not only that he never came back.

**

* * *

**

**DISCLAIMER: Oh yea, I don't own doctor who nor Rose, The Doctor, or Martha...but I do own Tertia! Yay! I own my own character, LOL. Oh and sorriez I took so long to update (not like anybody reads this though).**


End file.
